


沉沦

by 971544945



Category: The Accountant - Fandom, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Summary: 会计刺客AU





	沉沦

亨利进门的时候，灯是关着的，他却是知道那人是在家的。黑夜并不会影响一个特工的视力，所以亨利很轻易的就找到了那人。  
  “所罗门·格兰迪，星期一落地，星期二受洗...”是本在靠着墙念念有词着什么，亨利摇摇头走过去同本坐在一起揽过人严严实实的抱在怀里。  
  “星期三结婚，星期四患病......这就是所罗门格兰迪的一生”亨利伸手盖住本的眼睛，感受到眼皮还在微微颤抖，然后两个人一起念完了这首童谣。  
  “亨利？”念完童谣的本终于回过神来，像是才发现亨利回来了一样。  
  “是我，本，我回来了”亨利扶起本，十分自然地吻了上去，这个吻极尽缠绵，本像是缺少水分一样追逐着亨利的唇，亨利知道这是本一件事一定做到底的执着，当然他十分乐意由着本。  
  “亨利”  
  “饿了吗”吻终于结束了，本气喘吁吁脸上的神色却是满足的。亨利揽着本的腰放人去餐桌。  
  “我在等你，亨利”本看向亨利做饭的背影。  
  “抱歉抱歉，但是你也知道我们这样的人时间不是那么好操控的”亨利回过头来看着本笑了笑，目光再回到灶台时笑容便隐去了。“那么，本告诉我你又遇到了什么”记忆里本已经很久没有念起童谣了  
  “我...接到了一个会计的任务，可是我没能做完”  
  “我还没能把每个文件按顺序排好”  
  “我...就差那么一步了，亨利，亨利我没做完”  
  “嘘，嘘，本你已经做的很好了”亨利按下激动到站起来的本，看着本的眼睛，还好，本很快就回望他了。“本，告诉我，你又打自己了么”亨利作势要撩开本的裤腿。  
  “没有，亨利，我还记得，你不许我这样做”亨利看到本小腿没有新增的伤放心地呼了一口气，他永远忘不了第一次看到自虐的本和他惨不忍睹的小腿，一个人怎么会对自己这么狠。  
  “好样的，现在把肚子填饱。然后我会给予你奖励和你想要的惩罚”你想要的疼痛。  
     
  “本，你真是永远不知道自己多火辣”亨利在本的锁骨落下重重一吻，吮吸着用见血的力道，本含着泣音的呻吟大大满足了他，可他也知道本渴求着这样的对待，甚至需要更重的力道。  
  亨利承认，做他这行的免不了要与各色人物打交道，美人见的绝对不少，但是单单看到就浑身火热的感觉只有本给了他。  
  “啊...亨利”在亨利接连制造出几乎渗血的几个痕迹后本还是没忍住叫出声音来，咽不下去的口水留下亮晶晶的痕迹，显得有些可怜兮兮。  
  “本，这样还是远远不够的对吗”亨利扳过想要缩起来的身体，强硬的插入想要合起来的双腿中间，毫不意外地看到那人两腿间的物什颤颤巍巍地站了起来“我还没有碰这里就已经叫嚣着要发泄了啊”  
  “唔...亨利别...”本的手想要拦下亨利作怪的手，中途却改变了方向拉过亨利的头索起吻来“....吻我，快”  
  “给你，都给你，只要你想要”又是一个深吻，本一直萦绕在眼眶的生理性的泪终于流下来了。  
  “now我们差不多该进入主题了”亨利用能弄疼本的力度给本翻了个身，本没有挣扎，亨利就知道本在期待了。  
  “啊！”本期待一切在性爱中粗暴的对待，但是他没想到今天会收到一记对臀部的掌括，“no亨利，你不能！”  
  “没有不能，我想要这么做，而你也喜欢不是么”亨利又补了几巴掌，满意地听到本变了调的呻吟，然后撸动起本的分身，稍稍用了点力气被粗暴对待的分身却越发的硬挺，“你就是喜欢这样，是不是每次你受伤的时候这里都会悄悄硬起来”  
  “亨利，亨利”本陷进快感里了，叫着的名字似乎都是凭着本能  
  “我在这，我在这”亨利接下本的精液，伸向已经准备好的后穴，只伸进一指亨利就已经感受到了那熟透的果实传来的高热。“本，你这里就是天生来被我插的，就像你本人一样火热，虽然表面一副什么都不在意的样子不是么”  
  “亨利，亨利求你”本开始摇动自己的腰，魅惑的样子与高大的身材却完全没有违和。  
  “就来，这就满足你下面这饥渴的嘴”亨利没有再难为自己，没等本喘匀下一口气便扶着自己的大家伙侵入早已开合着的后穴，立刻舒爽地低吼起来。  
  “亨利！”本在亨利进来的那一刻便紧紧抱住了亨利的脖子，像是怕亨利下一刻就弃他而去一样，疼痛如期而至，他内心却才开始平静下来。  
  “本，本感受到了么”亨利发了狂的抽插，深入浅出狠不能把囊袋一起撞进去，就这样合为一体，本就哪也去不了了。“疼么，要记住只有我能给你这样的疼痛”  
  “亨利，亨利...再来，我需要你，噢...”本跟着亨利的节奏摇晃着，头像是承受不住一样后仰，亨利没有放过本的脖子，本感受得到脖子上传来刺痛，可这只会让他更加沉沦。一直以来疼痛才让他能感受得到自己还存在，而现在疼痛他只想让亨利给予自己。  
  “本，祈祷吧，祈祷明天你还能继续你那该死的会计工作”  
     
  “本你还好么”亨利给本上药，庆幸被过度使用的后穴没有出血，但是也肿的厉害，他只是拿着棉签碰到本就颤抖的厉害。  
  “没事，继续”本只是回过头来看一看，就又把头埋进枕头里去了。  
  亨利很想给本一次温柔的性爱，而那完全不能让本好过起来，于是两人的性爱一直是充满了粗暴的，本对疼痛的渴望让亨利无可奈何，但是却能让亨利看到本脆弱的样子，这会让亨利永远觉得矛盾。  
  “本，你知道的，我爱你”终于上完药时，本被亨利抱在怀里避着伤处，本昏昏欲睡地窝在他怀里，亨利看着本的头顶再一次说出心意，而本也像每一次那样，睁开眼睛认认真真地看他  
  “me too”然后他会笑起来，亨利觉得本这样的笑简直是世间的宝物，这是他乐此不疲地表白的原因。  
  你看啊，我爱上的人，强大却也脆弱。  
  你看啊，我爱上的人，总有一面只有我能看得到。  
  “睡吧，本”亨利在本的额头落下一吻，关了灯，相拥而眠。  
END


End file.
